The present invention relates to a shared device control method and a server-client system for controlling shared devices connected on the network.
In a conventional server-client system of this type, reserve information of a device connected to a server is acquired as follows.
When a certain device, which is connected to a server system and is being used by a given client computer is accessed by another client computer in the same communication system, it is easy to inhibit the device from being used by the another client by indicating that the device is reserved or in use. Since the same communication system is used, all clients in the system can easily detect the states of devices as long as a system program holds information indicating that xe2x80x9ca device is reserved or in usexe2x80x9d.
However, whether or not a device in another communication system is reserved cannot be easily discriminated from this communication system. For example, when a device to be used is a scanner connected to another system via a SCSI I/F, it cannot be determined, based on a SCSI command, if that device is reserved by another system program of an identical computer, and a TWAIN driver that handles this scanner does not normally discriminate whether or not that scanner is reserved.
Therefore, a conventional server-client program cannot determine whether a device connected to a server system is being used by another program in the server system computer, and simultaneous accesses often produce invalid results. Also, when an error has occurred while the server-client program is using that device, and an error message is displayed on only the display screen of the server system, the users of the client systems cannot determine what has happened.
For example, when simultaneous accesses have taken place during use of the scanner as a shared device, the image scanning mode becomes indeterminate, or a scan is done in the mode which was last set and an image desirable for a given user but is not desirable for the other user is output.
When a device connected to the server system is not ready, for example, its power switch is OFF, and the operator of the client operates that device connected to the server system, a program for controlling the device, which is registered in the server system, displays an error message on the display screen of the server system, and waits for confirmation by the user. For this reason, the operator of the server system must go to the site of the server to check if any message pertaining to the device is displayed on the display screen of that server system by the program for operating the registered device. In this case, if the operator finds an error message dialog displayed on the server, the operator must confirm and close the dialog window.
Therefore, in the conventional server-client program, when a device connected to the server system is not ready, the program for operating the device registered in the server system displays an error message on the server system, but no information is returned to the client system, and the client operator cannot determine what has happened.
Conventionally, when a client connected to the network scans an image using an image input device on the server side, some application software programs that start up the image input device do not display any window. In general, when a window is displayed, such mode is called a UI (User Interface) mode; when no window is displayed, such mode is called a UI-less mode (windowless mode). Most OCR application software programs and the like run in the UI-less mode.
For this reason, when a client scans an image using the image input device at the server side, if the scan control (driver) of the image input device used runs in the UI mode, a predetermined UI dialog is displayed only on the server, and no information is returned to the client, resulting in poor operability.
The present invention has been made in consideration of such prior arts, and has as its object to provide a shared device control method and server-client system, which start access to a connectable shared device on the network after it is checked if the device is reserved, thereby preventing unwanted situations (for example, a program on the server side displays an error message on the display screen of the server, but the client user cannot determine what has happened, the user cannot obtain a desired access result, access results in other fatal errors, and so forth) that may occur when access is started while the device is already in use by another system or the like.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a shared device control method and server-client system, which can prevent an unwanted image from being scanned when the shared device is an image input device.
In order to achieve the above objects, a shared device control method of the present invention is provided for allocating a shared device which can be shared by a plurality of information processing apparatuses connected via a network, wherein the shared device is controlled by one of the plurality of information processing apparatuses, hereafter referred to as home information processing apparatus, and each of the information processing apparatuses inquires the home information processing apparatus as to the state of the shared device prior to use of the shared device, and uses the shared device in accordance with the returned state of the shared device, and when the shared device is not available for use, informs the user to this fact. Note that there may be more than one home information processing apparatus, i.e., several information processing apparatuses, each controlling one or more shared devices. Note that the shared device is an image input device, which includes an image scanner.
A server-client system of the present invention is a server-client system in which a plurality of information processing apparatuses connected via a network serve as a server and/or client, comprising a shared device which is locally connected to one of the plurality of information processing apparatuses, and is shared by the plurality of information processing apparatuses; wherein each of the other information processing apparatuses comprises inquiry means for inquiring the information processing apparatus, to which the shared device is locally connected, the reserve state of the shared device prior to use of the shared device; determination means for determining in correspondence with the returned reserve state of the shared device if the shared device can be used; informing means for informing a user when the shared device is reserved; and the information processing apparatus to which the shared device is locally connected, comprises interpretation means for interpreting information received from each of the other information processing apparatuses; checking means for checking the reserve state of the shared device on the basis of information indicating whether or not a window is open; when the interpretation result indicates an inquiry about the reserve state of the shared device; and transmission means for transmitting the checked result to each of the other information processing apparatuses. Note that the checking means checks the reserve state of the shared device on the basis of information indicating whether or not a window is open. Also, the shared device is an image input device, which includes an image scanner.
An information processing apparatus of the present invention is an information processing apparatus included in a server-client system in which a plurality of information processing apparatuses connected via a network serve as a server and/or client; and can access, via the network, a shared device locally connected to one of the plurality of information processing apparatuses, and is shared by the plurality of information processing apparatuses; comprising inquiry means for inquiring of the information processing apparatus, to which the shared device is locally connected, the reserve state of the shared device, via the network, prior to use of the shared device; determination means for determining in correspondence with the returned reserve state of the shared device if the shared device can be used; and informing means for informing a user of that effect, when the shared device is reserved. Note that the informing means includes display means. Also, the shared device is an image input device, which includes an image scanner.
An information processing apparatus of the present invention is an information processing apparatus which is included in a server-client system in which a plurality of information processing apparatuses, connected, via a network, serve as a server and/or client, and to which a shared device shared by the plurality of information processing apparatuses is locally connected, comprising interpretation means for interpreting information received from each of other information processing apparatuses; checking means for checking the reserve state of the shared device on the basis of information indicating whether or not a window corresponding to the shared device is open, when the interpretation result indicates an inquiry on the reserve state of the shared device prior to user of the shared device; and transmission means for transmitting the checked result to each of the other information processing apparatuses. Note that the checking means checks the reserve state of the shared device on the basis of information indicating whether or not a window corresponding to the shared device is open. Also, the shared device is an image input device, which includes an image scanner.
A storage medium of the present invention is a storage medium which stores a computer-readably control program for controlling an information processing apparatus which is included in a server-client system in which a plurality of information processing apparatuses, connected via a network, serve as a server and/or client, and can access, via the network, a shared device which is locally connected to one of the plurality of information processing apparatuses, and is shared by the plurality of information processing apparatuses, the control program including at least an inquiry program for inquiring the information processing apparatus to which the shared device is locally connected, the reserve state of the shared device, via the network, prior to use of the shared device; a determination program for determining in correspondence with a returned reserve state of the shared device if the shared device can be used; and an informing program for informing a user of that effect, when the shared device is reserved.
Also, a storage medium of the present invention is a storage medium which stores a computer-readably control program for controlling an information processing apparatus which is included in a server-client system in which a plurality of information processing apparatuses, connected via a network, serve as a server and/or client, and to which a shared device shared by the plurality of information processing apparatuses is locally connected, the control program including at least an interpretation program for interpreting information received from each of other information processing apparatuses; a checking program for checking the reserve state of the shared device on the basis of information indicating whether or not a window is open, when the interpretation result indicates an inquiry on the reserve state of the shared device prior to user of the shared device; and a transmission program for transmitting the checked result to each of the other information processing apparatuses.
Furthermore, a storage medium of the present invention is a storage medium which stores a computer-readably control program for controlling an information processing apparatus which is included in a server-client system in which a plurality of information processing apparatuses, connected via a network, serve as a server and/or client, and can access, via the network, a shared device which is locally connected to one of the plurality of information processing apparatuses, the control program including at least an inquiry program for inquiring information processing apparatus, to which the shared device is locally connected, a reserve state of the shared device via the network prior to use of the shared device; a determination program for determining in correspondence with the returned reserve state of the shared device if the shared device can be used; an informing program for informing a user of that effect, when the shared device is reserved, an interpretation program for interpreting information received from each of other information processing apparatuses; a checking program for checking the reserve state of the shared device on the basis of information indicating whether or not a window is open, when the interpretation result indicates an inquiry on the reserve state of the shared device prior to user of the shared device; and a transmission program for transmitting the checked result to each of the other information processing apparatuses.
Note that the shared device is an image input device, which includes an image scanner.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a shared device control method and server-client system, which start access to a connected shared device on the network after it is checked if the device is ready, thereby preventing unwanted situations (for example, a program on the server side displays an error message on the display screen of the server, but the user cannot determine what has happened) that may occur when access is started while the device is not ready since, for example, shared device power switch is OFF.
In order to achieve the above object, a shared device control method of the present invention is for controlling a shared device to be shared by a plurality of information processing apparatuses connected via a network, wherein the shared device is locally connected to one of the plurality of information processing apparatuses, and each of other information processing apparatuses inquires the information processing apparatus, to which the shared device is locally connected, the ready state of the shared device prior to use of the shared device, and uses the shared device in accordance with the returned ready state of the shared device. Note that when the shared device is not ready, a message indicating so is sent to the user. Also, the shared device is an image input device, which includes an image scanner.
A server-client system of the present invention is a server-client system in which a plurality of information processing apparatuses connected, via a network, serve as a server and/or client, comprising a shared device which is locally connected to one of the plurality of information processing apparatuses, and is shared by the plurality of information processing apparatuses, wherein each of other information processing apparatuses comprises inquiry means for inquiring of the information processing apparatus, to which the shared device is locally connected, the ready state of the shared device prior to use of the shared device; and determination means for determining in correspondence with the returned ready state of the shared device if the shared device can be used; and the information processing apparatus to which the shared device is locally connected, comprises interpretation means for interpreting information received from each of other information processing apparatuses; checking means for checking the ready state of the shared device on the basis of information indicating whether or not a window is open when the interpretation result indicates an inquiry on the ready state of the shared device; and transmission means for transmitting a checking result to each of the other information processing apparatuses. Note that each of the other information processing apparatuses further comprises informing means for informing a user of that effect, when the shared device is not ready. The checking means checks the ready state of the shared device on the basis of a reply from the shared device that complies with a local connection protocol. Furthermore, the shared device is an image input device, which includes an image scanner.
An information processing apparatus of the present invention is included in a server-client system in which a plurality of information processing apparatuses connected, via a network, serve as a server and/or client, and can access, via the network, a shared device which is locally connected to one of the plurality of information processing apparatuses, and is shared by the plurality of information processing apparatuses, comprising inquiry means for inquiring of the information processing apparatus, to which the shared device is locally connected, the ready state of the shared device, via the network, prior to use of the shared device; and determination means for determining, in correspondence with the returned ready state of the shared device, if the shared device can be used. Note that the apparatus further comprises informing means for informing a user, when the shared device is reserved, to that effect. The informing means includes display means. Also, the shared device is an image input device, which includes an image scanner.
An information processing apparatus of the present invention is included in a server-client system in which a plurality of information processing apparatuses connected, via a network, serve as a server and/or client, and to which a shared device shared by the plurality of information processing apparatuses is locally connected, comprising interpretation means for interpreting information received from each of other information processing apparatuses; checking means for checking the ready state of the shared device on the basis of information indicating whether or not a window corresponding to the shared device is open when the interpretation result indicates an inquiry on the ready state of the shared device; and transmission means for transmitting the checked result to each of the other information processing apparatuses. Note that the checking means checks the ready state of the shared device on the basis of a reply from the shared device that complies with a local connection protocol. Also, the shared device is an image input device, which includes an image scanner.
A storage medium of the present invention is a storage medium which stores a computer-readably control program for controlling an information processing apparatus which is included in a server-client system in which a plurality of information processing apparatuses connected, via a network, serve as a server and/or client, and can access, via the network, a shared device which is locally connected to one of the plurality of information processing apparatuses, and is shared by the plurality of information processing apparatuses, the control program including at least an inquiry program for inquiring of the information processing apparatus to which the shared device is locally connected, a ready state of the shared device via the network prior to use of the shared device, a determination program for determining in correspondence with the returned ready state of the shared device if the shared device can be used, and an informing program for informing a user of that effect, when the shared device is not ready.
Also, a storage medium of the present invention is a storage medium which stores a computer-readably control program for controlling an information processing apparatus which is included in a server-client system in which a plurality of information processing apparatuses, connected, via a network, serve as a server and/or client, and to which a shared device shared by the plurality of information processing apparatuses is locally connected, the control program including at least an interpretation program for interpreting information received from each of other information processing apparatuses, a checking program for checking the ready state of the shared device on the basis of information indicating whether or not a window is open, when the interpretation result indicates an inquiry on the ready state of the shared device prior to use of the shared device, and a transmission program for transmitting a checking result to each of the other information processing apparatuses.
Furthermore, a storage medium of the present invention is a storage medium which stores a computer-readably control program for controlling an information processing apparatus which is included in a server-client system in which a plurality of information processing apparatuses, connected via a network, serve as a server and/or client, and can access, via the network, a shared device which is locally connected to one of the plurality of information processing apparatuses, the control program including at least an inquiry program for inquiring of the information processing apparatus to which the shared device is locally connected, the ready state of the shared device via the network prior to use of the shared device, a determination program for determining in correspondence with the returned ready state of the shared device if the shared device can be used, and an informing program for informing a user of that effect, when the shared device is not ready, an interpretation program for interpreting information received from each of other information processing apparatuses, a checking program for checking the ready state of the shared device on the basis of information indicating whether or not a window is open, when the interpretation result indicates an inquiry about the ready state of the shared device prior to use of the shared device, and a transmission program for transmitting a checking result to each of the other information processing apparatuses.
Note that the shared device is an image input device, which includes an image scanner.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a network terminal device and its image input method, which can improve operability for the user when an image is input from an image input device which can be shared by a terminal device connected on the network.
In order to achieve the above object, the present invention provides a network terminal apparatus which inputs an image from an image input device that can be shared on a network, comprising instruction means for instructing the image input device to scan an image; checking means for checking whether the mode of an image scan process in the image input device instructed by the instruction means is the mode that displays a window, or the mode that does not display any window; and informing means for informing a user by a message when a checking result of the checking means indicates the mode that displays the window, wherein the user instructs the image scan process to scan an image in accordance with the message of the informing means.
In order to achieve the above object, the present invention provides a image input method for a network terminal apparatus which inputs an image from an image input device that can be shared on a network, comprising an instruction step of instructing the image input device to scan an image; a checking step of checking whether a mode of an image scan process in the image input device instructed in the instruction step is a mode that displays a window; or a mode that does not display any window; and an informing step of informing a user by a message when a checking result of the checking step indicates the mode that displays the window, wherein the user instructs the image scan process to scan an image in accordance with the message of the informing step so as to input an image.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.